


Dawn The Vampire Slayer

by daviderl



Series: Buffy the Vampire Series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawn is taken to the hospital because of a hit-and-run accident, Buffy donates blood to save her, giving Dawn Slayer powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn The Vampire Slayer

 

 

**Dawn the Vampire Slayer**

Buffy rushed through the entrance of the Emergency Room.

 "Where's Dawn?" She demanded  to know. "Where's my sister?"

 A nurse walked over to her.

 "Can I help you?"

 "YES! My sister, Dawn Summers, is here. I got a call just a little while ago. They said she was brought in here. They said she had some kind of accident. I need to know where she is. Is she all right?"

 "Let me check." The nurse said. She first looked a clipboard, then picked up a phone. Less than a minute later she hung up.

 "Your sister is in surgery right now. She was brought in with severe blunt trauma to the head and a severe laceration to the upper torso. She lost a lot of blood, and they seem to be  having trouble discovering just what type her blood is. It seems to be unusually – unusual."

 "ME!" Buffy interrupted. "I'm her blood type. Take mine! Take as much as you need!"

 The nurse picked up the phone again and made a call. A few anxious minutes later one of the residents came out to see her.

 "Are you sure you're her blood type? Hers is one of the rarest we've ever seen. It would be very unusual for even relatives to have the same type."

 "YES!  We're the same! Trust me! If she's hurt as bad as the nurse said, time has to be a factor here."

 "Yes, of course. If you'll come this way we'll see about typing you, and if everything is as you say, then we'll hook you up."

 Ten minutes later, Buffy was lying down with a tube running from a vein on  the inside of her elbow into a half liter plastic pouch.

 "Just squeeze the ball slowly and gently," the resident told her. "About every five seconds or so."

 "What happened to her?" Buffy finally was able to ask.

 "I'm not sure, I just got here, but I think it was a hit-and-run driver."

 "How bad?"

 "Like I said, I just got here. But I'll try to find out for you when I take this blood to them."

 After the needle was taken out of her arm and a bandage put over the spot, Buffy was told she could go back to the waiting room.  While she waited, she called Willow and then Xander. Neither one answered, but she left messages. A half hour later a nurse came to see Buffy.

 "You sister lost a lot of blood. The blood you donated has helped, but she lost so much, it may not be enough."

 "More! Take more if you have to! Take it all!"

 The nurse smiled a little.

 "You know, you're not a very big person, and I'm afraid if we take any more you may end up as a patient here yourself."

 "That doesn't matter! If you need it, then take it! I'm very healthy, I'll recover. It's happened before. I lost more blood than I should have but I came back. You can't let her die! Please! If she needs more blood, then take it!"

 It was obvious she had reservations, but after checking with the doctor, the nurse agreed. And a few minutes later Buffy was back on the bed, needles in both arms, blood leaving one and saline going into the other.

 "I don't want you out of this bed for at least an hour," she was told. "If there is any news, I'll be sure to let you know."

 As she lay there, worrying and thinking the worst, Willow found her.

 "Oh Buffy! Is she going to be okay? What happened?"

 "I'm not sure. They said she was run over by a hit-and-run driver. I guess he got away. They said she lost a lot of blood. I've given two pints, or liters, or something, already. I just hope it's enough."

 "I'll give some! I have lots to give! Lots and lots! And I know Xander would give some, and Anya . . . ."

 "Thanks, Will, but her blood is like mine, kind of Slayery special. They said it's very rare."

 "Well, I wonder why! Not many Slayers running around."

 "Not many."

 An hour later a different nurse came to see Buffy.

 "Good news, maybe. The extra blood definitely helped, but she's still not out of the woods yet. But she has been upgraded from critical to serious. We won't know anything for twenty four to thirty six hours, and since you have a friend here to help you, why don't you go home and get some sleep. If there's any change we'll be sure to call you."

 "Can't I stay? I don't feel that bad, and . . . ."

 "There's nothing you can do now. Go home. Get some rest. Get something to eat, something nutritious, something with iron in it, to start rebuilding your blood supply. And drink plenty of fluids, but no alcohol or caffeine. And no smoking. We will call you, Miss Summers, just as soon as we know something."

 Buffy looked helplessly at Willow, who nodded her head in agreement with the nurse. Reluctantly, Buffy let Willow push her in a wheelchair to the hospital exit, just in time to see Xander driving up in his mother's car.

After another quick explanation of the situation, the ride back to Buffy's was in silence.

 ````

Buffy and Willow were back at the hospital the next morning.

 "Can't I at least see her?" Buffy was pleading.

 "She's still asleep. I doubt if she'll be awake any time soon."

 "I don't care. I just want to be with her, just in case."

 "Okay. She's in room 314."

 After they got into the elevator, Willow said, "Why does 314 sound so familiar?"

 "The Initiative, Maggie Walsh, Adam."

 "Oh yeah. I sure hope that isn't a bad sign."

 They quietly pushed open the door to Dawn's room. When they entered, they smiled briefly at the old woman in the bed next to Dawn's, then went to Dawn. Going to opposites sides of her bed, Buffy gently took one hand, and Willow took the other, being careful not to disturb the I.V. Buffy brushed a strand of hair from her face. She then softly caressed her cheek, which was much too pale, it seemed to Buffy.

 "I think she looks pretty good, considering . . . ." Buffy said.

 "Yeah!" Willow answered with just a little too much enthusiasm. "I think she looks very good, you know, considering . . . ."

 For a long time they stood silent, watching, hoping she would show some sign she was going to be all right. Finally Buffy pulled a chair to the side of the bed, sat down and took Dawn's hand again.  Willow did the same.

 "Is she going to be all right?" the old woman asked, startling Buffy and Willow out of their silence.

 "I don't know. Maybe. We hope so," Buffy managed to get out, trying to keep from crying.

 "Well, she's young," the old woman said. "Young people are surprisingly strong. Sometimes they'll fool you."

 Buffy nodded in agreement, then went back to her vigil.

 ````

After a few hours, Willow went after some vending machine snacks and drinks, and both used the bathroom.  Other than that, neither moved from Dawn's side. Eventually, they both dozed off with their heads on the bed.

 Slowly, Dawn opened her eyes, but everything was out of focus. She tried swallowing but her mouth was thick with glue, she thought. Soon her eyes cleared up and at the same time she was aware that both hands were being restrained. Looking down, she saw the tops of two heads, one with red hair and the other with blond.

 She tried twice before she could croak, "Bu - Buffy?"

 Buffy was instantly awake.

 "Dawn!" she exclaimed, waking Willow.

 "Hey, Dawny," Willow said, a big smile on her face.

 "C-can I g-get some wa-water?"

 Willow poured out a plastic tumbler of water from the plastic pitcher and handed it to Buffy, who cradled Dawn's head so she could drink. A few minutes later, Dawn's voice was almost back to normal.

 "You guys been here long?" she asked.

 "A little while. How are you feeling?" Buffy answered.

 "Groggy, a little nauseous, but kind of hungry, though."

 "I told you about those young people didn't I?" the old woman said.

 "Yes, you did," Buffy said, and turned back to Dawn.

 "Shouldn't we call the doctor or something?" Willow asked.

 "I guess so, would you mind?" Buffy replied.

 "No. Be right back."

 "Do remember what happened?" Buffy asked after Willow left.

 Dawn shook her head.

 "I remember I was thinking about going to the magic shop to see if Anya wanted me help out some. You know, to kind of pay her back some. Next thing I know - here I am. Do you know what happened to me?"

 "The doctors say it was a hit and run, but they don't know who did it. I think the cops are investigating, but I doubt if they'll find out anything."

 Just then Willow and a nurse came back in. The nurse took Dawn's temperature, checked her blood pressure, wrote something down on her chart and informed them that the doctor would be coming in a few minutes.

 "This is unbelievable," the doctor said after examining Dawn's wounded head and upper chest. "I've never seen wounds healing up so quickly."

 "It sorta runs in the family," Buffy tried to explain. "We come from a long line of fast healers."

 "If this keeps up, she'll be going home in another day or two. This is just amazing, just amazing."

 The doctor was writing furiously on Dawn's chart, finishing one page and starting another.

 "Just amazing," he kept repeating.

 ````

The next morning, after borrowing some money from Xander, and arranging to make payments for Dawn's ambulance, hospital and doctor bills, she was allowed to go home.

 "I feel fine!" Dawn kept insisting as Buffy was trying to keep her quiet and still.

 "You may feel fine now, but it's important that you don't do anything that might aggravate your condition."

 "But I don't have a 'condition.' I'm fine, really!"

 "It might be the Slayer blood you gave her," Willow suggested.

 "Oh, I'm sure it is." Buffy agreed. "I just didn't realize how potent it would be."

 Then talking to Dawn again, she said,  "I'm glad, of course, but  still, I  wish you'd take things a little slow, just for now."

 "Yes, Mother Buffy. I'll be as slow as molasses in December."

 "Maybe you should get some sleep. The doctor said you should try to rest as much as possible. I'll get you up in a couple of hours to eat supper."

 "Yes, Warden Buffy. I'll go get some rest. You're sure you don't want to tie me to the bed?"

 "Not unless you force me to," Buffy replied with her own sarcasm.

 Muttering, Dawn climbed the stairs with exaggerated slowness. Buffy watched silently as she went up. When she got to the top of the stairs, Dawn gave them a smirk, the resumed her ultra-slow journey to her room. As soon as she heard Dawn's bedroom door shut, Buffy turned to Willow and Xander with fresh tears in her eyes. No one spoke, but they all felt the  same relief that she was okay.

 Three hours later Buffy was about to call Dawn for supper when she heard a series of thumps on the stairs. Before she could investigate, Dawn bounded into the kitchen.

 "Hi!' she said with enthusiasm.

 "I hope that wasn't you I heard coming down those stairs like that!" Buffy said, knowing very well it was.

 "It was me." Dawn confessed. "Look! I want to show you two something."  

 She then jumped up high enough to almost touch the ceiling and then did a back flip, landing on her feet in the same place.

 "How about THAT!" she said proudly.

 At first neither Buffy nor Willow said anything.

 "Wasn't that neat?" she asked, wanting some kind of positive feedback.

 "Yeah," Buffy said hesitatingly.

 "Should you be doing that?" Willow asked. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

 "Are you kidding? I feel GREAT!" Dawn exclaimed.

 Buffy just smiled uneasily.

 "I'm starved!" Dawn went on. "I guess that Slayer blood you gave me really did the trick, huh?"

 "I guess it did." Buffy answered.

 Suddenly, Dawn went over and hugged Buffy.  After she broke the embrace, Dawn said, "That's for saving my life. Just wanted to say thanks."

 "That's what family's for, huh, Buffy?" Willow said.

 "Yeah." Buffy was still un-nerved by this turn of events.

 As she was looking in the pots on the stove, Dawn casually asked, "So what time do we go on patrol?"

 This brought Buffy back to reality.

 "Oh NO! There will be NO patrolling for you!"

 "Why not?" Dawn wailed. "I bet I'm just as strong as you are, if not stronger."

 "I doubt that." Buffy said, taking the bait.

 "Bet I am." Dawn countered.

 "Dawn . . . ." Buffy started to say but was interrupted.

 "You wanna arm wrestle?"

 "Dawn," Buffy tried again.

 "You're just afraid I'm stronger than you are, that's all. Come on! I'll tell you what - if you beat me, I'll wash dishes for a month!"

 Buffy immediately put her elbow on the counter, taking the challenge. Dawn did the same. As they clasped hands, Dawn said, "No cheating."

 "I don't have to cheat to beat you.  Willow, you say 'Go.' "

 "Okay. Three. Two. One. GO!"

 At first it seemed like neither was trying -- there was no movement, but soon both arms were trembling with the exertion. Both Buffy and Dawn were trying to keep a poker face, but as they were staring into each others' eyes, neither could help but start to laugh.

 "Okay." Buffy said. "We stop at the count of three, agreed?"

 "Sure," Dawn said. "At three."

 "Willow?" Buffy directed.

 "One. Two. Three!"

 At three, Buffy stopped trying, but not Dawn, and she easily put the back of Buffy's hand to the counter.

 "I win! I win!" She shouted out, dancing around the kitchen. "You do the dishes, and I get to go patrolling!"

 "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Buffy shouted back, irritated. "We were supposed to stop at three."

 "I was still counting." Dawn teased.

 "And no one said anything about you going patrolling."

 "Come on, Buffy, you let Willow go, and Xander." Dawn whined.

 "Lots of times." Willow said, then added under Buffy's withering glare, "Well, maybe not lots ... maybe a few times ... very few?"

 "No." Buffy said, her attention back on Dawn. "No patrolling, none, zero, zip, nada."

 "But why not? I'm as strong as you are."

 "Dawn, strength isn't enough. You have to be fast, and you have to have quick reflexes, and you've got to be thinking three steps ahead. Why do you think Giles had me training, every day, for hours?!"

 "Every day? For hours?"

 "Okay, maybe not EVERY day, and maybe not for hours at a time. But over the years they've added up. You can't just go out and think you can kill demons right off the bat."

 "Didn't you, when you first became the Slayer? Before we came to Sunnydale?"

 Buffy was tempted to remind her that she wasn't with them in Los Angeles, but didn't. Instead, she said,  "But there's one more thing you have to think about -- you only have Slayer powers because you have my blood. Once those blood cells begin to die off, your powers are going to fade away. I can't take the chance that will happen while we're on patrol."

 "Maybe they won't ... fade away, I mean. Maybe I'm destined to be a Slayer too."

 "Dawn, you know very well the only way a new Slayer is called is when one dies. And as far as I know, Faith is still alive. And even if she wasn't, that doesn't mean YOU would be chosen."

 "But that doesn't mean I can't go with you. What if Willow goes, too?"

 "Dawn, it doesn't matter if everybody goes, I just don't want you around all the killing. You don't need to see all that."

 "But you were my age when . . . ."

 "That's my point exactly! I don't want you to have to see all the violence and death I’ve had to! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you from all the -- the EVIL that's in Sunnydale?  Dawn, I love you too much to want that for you."

 "Fine! Go patrol! I'll just stay here and hide under my bed, like always!"

 As Dawn ran back upstairs, taking four steps at a time, Buffy looked to Willow for support.

 ````

The next morning after Dawn left for school Buffy went back to bed. She was still in bed when Willow finished her classes and got home about 1 pm.

 "Why are you still in bed?" Willow asked her.

 "Don't feel so good."

 Willow put her hand on Buffy's forehead.

 "Buffy! You're burning up! Let me get a thermometer."

 After taking her temperature, Willow was more than a little concerned.

 "Buffy, your temperature is almost 104°! I think you need to see a doctor."

 "No! No doctors."

 "But it might be serious. You might have the flu, or something worse!"

 "Yes. And it might be something demon-y, too. How do you expect doctors to cure something like that? They don't need to be poking me with their needles trying to find out what's wrong. I've had enough needles stuck in me."

 "Maybe you're just weak because of all the blood you gave Dawn, and now you’re just sick."

 "Maybe, but I'm not letting any doctor near me. I'll get better before long.  Just one of the perks that comes with being the Slayer."

 "Well, at least let me get you some of that night-time medicine. Maybe it'll help you get some rest."

 Buffy was asleep when Dawn got home from school. And she didn't wake up until almost eight o'clock.

 "Why didn't you get me up? How am I supposed to patrol if I'm sleeping?" Buffy complained to Willow.

 "I just thought that maybe you could take the night off. It wouldn't hurt for you to miss a night once in a while."

 "I can't do that. If I miss even one time, the vamps will start to think they can hunt whenever they want to."

 "You don't look very good." Dawn put in. "I don't think you should go out at all. I think I should go in you place."

 "Dawn," Buffy said, trying not to get angry, "There is no way you are EVER going to go out hunting  vampires. It just isn't going to happen, so forget about it. Go upstairs, do your homework, or watch TV, and let ME worry about patrolling."

 Dawn slammed her hand down on the kitchen counter, leaving an imprint of her hand, then stormed out of the room. Seconds later Buffy heard her bedroom door slam, wondering if the hinges held.

 "Am I wrong?" Buffy asked Willow. "Should I let her go out with me?"

 "No," Willow answered meekly. Knowing that was what Buffy wanted to hear.

 "Do you really feel like patrolling?" Willow then asked. "Dawn's right, you know. You really don't look like you feel very good."

 "I'm all right. A little light headed, but I'll manage."

 "Want me to come with?"

 "Would you mind? Just for a little while. I don't plan on being out too long, anyway."

 "Let me grab some stuff and I'll be right behind you."

 The stuff she grabbed was a cross, a bottle of Holy Water, and an extra stake.

 ````

"Kind of quiet tonight." Willow commented. "Three hours and no slayage."

 "I never know whether that's a good thing or not. Are they just hiding, waiting for me to move on, or are there actually fewer of them?"

 Willow shrugged her shoulders.

 An hour later, Buffy was about to suggest they call it a night when they were jumped by four vampires. Willow fended one off, a rather fat, middle-aged woman, with the cross until she was able to open the bottle of Holy Water. She got less than half of it on her, but it burned enough that she waddled off as fast as she could, screaming, with smoke coming from her.

 Buffy was throwing lefts and rights and using roundhouse kicks, but her timing was off just enough that she was missing more blows than she was landing. Two of the vampires managed to grab her and hold her arms long enough to throw her to the ground, and then used their weight to keep her pinned down.  One grabbed her hair and pulled her head to one side while the other bent down to her exposed neck, fangs bared.

 Willow and the third vampire were dancing around, Willow threatening with the cross and stake, the vampire trying to dodge them.

 Then they heard a loud, high pitched, irritating "Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li sheee YA!"

 Suddenly out of the darkness a small figure flew through the air at the two vampires holding Buffy down. Both were knocked away allowing Buffy to get to her feet. But before she could move the small figure actually staked one of the vampires, then jumped up and kicked the other into the vampire that was battling Willow, both of whom had stopped and were watching the action. Both vampires fell to the ground, and Willow immediately staked one. Then the other vampire was pounced on and staked by Dawn, the newest Vampire Slayer.

 And while Buffy and Willow watched, Dawn did a victory dance, of sorts.  She did back and forward flips over tombstones. Leapt to the top of mausoleums and flipped off of them, all the while laughing and shouting, "I DID IT!  I DID IT!   I KILLED THE VAMPIRES!   I'M  A  SLAYER!   I DID IT!"

 Just as soon as Dawn got close enough, Buffy grabbed her, trying to calm her down.

 "DAWN!" Buffy yelled, trying to out-shout her out. "What in the HELL do you think you’re doing?"

 "Just saving your life, that's all!" She laughed, twisting out of Buffy's grasp. "You should be glad I came along. I actually killed TWO vampires!"

 As Dawn danced her away from them, Willow said quietly, "She did, you know."

 "I know." Was all Buffy would say.

 After a few more minutes, Dawn calmed down, a little, and returned to where Buffy and Willow were waiting.

 "You can't be mad at me." Dawn said, still deliriously happy.

 "And why is that?"

 "Because I'm like you now. Killing demons and saving my friends' lives."

 "No, Dawn. You're NOT like me. You'll never be like me. You . . . ."

 Then Buffy decided talking would do no good right now, and told Dawn they had done enough patrolling for the night and they ALL were going home.

 "Dawn?" Willow asked as they walked, "What was all that banshee screaming you were doing? Where'd that come from?"

 "You didn't recognize it?  That was the Xena war cry! Really shook those vamps up, huh?  I can't believe I dusted two vampires! It was so cool!"

 "Don't get used to it." Buffy said. "Those were your first and your last."

 "Maybe." Dawn muttered under her breath.

 "What did you say?" Buffy asked.

 "Nothing."

 As soon as Dawn was upstairs, Buffy collapsed on the couch in the living room.

 "I don't think I could have stayed out much longer. This cold or whatever it is just isn't letting go." She confided to Willow.  "I hate to admit it, but if Dawn hadn't come along when she did,  we might have been in some real trouble."

 "So are you going to let her patrol with you now?"

 "No way. I can't take the chance on her getting hurt, or worse. I'll just have to stay in the next couple of nights and try to get my strength back.  Any more of that medicine?"

 After Willow dosed Buffy and helped her to bed, she looked in on Dawn, who was already asleep, then went to bed herself. The next day Buffy spent most of the day in bed. When Dawn came home from school, Buffy was sitting at the kitchen counter looking through her mom's recipes, trying to find something easy to fix.

 "Feeling better?" Dawn asked.

 "Some. How was school?"

 "The same. But I do have a couple of pretty hard tests tomorrow, so after supper I think I'll just stay in my room, play some music, and study. Unless there's something else you want me to do."

 "No, can't think of a thing. But I'm glad you're starting to take your school work seriously."

 "Well, being a Slayer doesn't pay anything, so if I want a decent job, then I guess I'll need a decent education."

 "A very commendable attitude," Buffy said. "I'll give a shout when supper is ready. I'm going to try the tuna casserole Mom used to make."

 ````

"I'm sorry it wasn't very good." Buffy said to Willow and Dawn. "I followed the recipe, but somehow it just didn't come out like Mom's."

 "It wasn't that bad." Willow said. "Maybe you just need a little practice."

 "Yeah," echoed Dawn. "It might be better next time."

 "You guys don't have to try to make me feel better, I know it sucked."

 "Well, I guess I'll head upstairs and hit the books." Dawn said. "Got a lot of uninterrupted studying to do, so I'll say 'Good night' now, and I'll see you all in the morning."

 "It's so great she's starting to apply herself," Willow said after Dawn had gone upstairs.

 "I know. I guess it just took a little longer. Want to watch some TV? I might be able to stay awake for a while."

 "Sure. Maybe there's a good chick flick on."

 After the movie, Willow decided it was her bed time.

 "I've got an eight o'clock class tomorrow, so I think I'm going to bed. You, too?"

 "No. I think I'll stay down here. It's kind of comfy here on old Mr. Couch. Maybe I'll let the TV put me to sleep."

 "Okay then, I'll see you in the  morning."

 Buffy just had laid her head back and closed her eyes when Willow ran back down the stairs.

 "Buffy!" she shouted. "Dawn's gone!"

 "What do you mean, she's gone?"

 "I looked in on her to say good night but she isn't there."

"She's not in the bathroom?"

 "Her bedroom window's open."

 "Damn!" Buffy exclaimed. "Dammit! She's gone out patrolling. That's all I need! Do you know if she took any weapons with her?"

 "I don't know. I couldn't tell. We're going after her, aren't we."

 "Hell yes, we are!  What was she thinking?"

 "Well, you know how excited she was last night after killing those two vamps. She thinks she's a Slayer now."

 "I'm ought to wring her neck. And I would too, if I didn't feel so bad. Willow, will you get the crossbow? I don't think I have the strength to fight."

 "Sure, be right down."

 After arming herself with more Holy Water and a couple of spikes, Willow got the crossbow and a handful of the short arrows.  But as soon as they left the house, Buffy realized she had no idea of where to look.

 "She can be anywhere! Even if we got Xander and we split up we'd have to be extremely lucky to find her."

 "What are we going to do?"

 "Let me think." Buffy answered. "God! I wish I didn't feel so bad!"

 After a minute or two, Buffy looked at Willow.

 "Will, I need you to try to find Dawn." she said. Then seeing the look on Willow's face, added, "I don't mean using a spell. Can't you just -- I don't know, just sense where she is?"

 "Buffy, magic is more than just spells. Any kind of mysticism --  seeing or divining or sensing, is using magic."

 "Willow, you know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important, but we're talking about her life, here. If we don't find her, she may die!"

 "I know. And I want to, I really do, but I'm afraid if I start using magic again . . . ."

 "Please, Willow. Look, I don't mean I want you to start practicing the Black Arts again. Can't you just kind of let your mind ... reach out for her, just a little?"

 "Okay. I'll try to go easy with it. Maybe it won't be so bad."

 Willow closed her eyes, and after a few seconds Buffy noticed that strands of Willow's, then her own hair, began to raise up. Then she felt something pass through her. As she watched, the streetlights began to dim slightly as Willow's mind expanded in an ever-widening circle as she searched for the tendrils of Dawn's thoughts.

 "Found her." Willow said after a few seconds. "She's at Cooper's Cemetery."

 "Cooper's? Why would she go there? Nothing there but a bunch of old broken grave markers and weeds."

 "I don't know. But she may be in trouble. I sensed a couple of soul-less individuals nearby."

 "Well, it's only a half mile away. If we go through the edge of the woods we should be there in a few minutes. You up to running?"

 "I am, but what about you?"

 "Don't have much choice." Buffy answered as she took off running.

 As Willow followed after, she was aware that Buffy wasn't running as fast as she usually did; Willow was almost catching up to her. When they reached the long abandoned and neglected cemetery, Buffy had to stop to catch her breath.

 "You okay?" Willow asked.

 Buffy could only nod, still gasping.

 "DAWN!"  Willow shouted out. "DAWNY!"

 When she was able to, Buffy also started calling to her as the two young women began to search the old grave yard.

 Then they heard Dawn's high pitch voice screaming, "Buffy! I'm here! Buffy! Hurry!"

 When they found her, the back of a vampire was to them. He was bending down trying to force himself on Dawn. Buffy took the crossbow from Willow and yelled to the vampire. When he turned around she saw he was just a young kid, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. Buffy fired the arrow, but her aim was off and it hit him in the stomach.  He pulled the arrow out and started toward them.

 Willow opened a bottle of Holy Water and threw at him. Some splashed on him, but only enough to slow him down. Buffy was having trouble pulling back the string on the crossbow, and only was able to shoot it as he reached them, but he turned to dust. She then ran to Dawn, who was huddled down on a grave, crying,  her back against a tombstone.

 As she knelt down to her, Buffy asked, "Dawn, are you all right?"

 When she didn't answer right away, Buffy checked both sides of her neck; there were no bite marks.

 Dawn looked up at Buffy. "They were my friends!"

 Buffy hurriedly looked around for the second vampire but didn't see it.

 "I had to kill my friend!" She wailed. "We went to school together. How could they do that? They were going to kill ME!"

 "Dawn . . . ." Buffy started to say, trying to be sympathetic, but Dawn kept on.

 "Bobby and I used to sneak down to the boiler room sometimes. He'd let me take a drag off his cigarette. And he even kissed me a few times, but he tried to kill me! How could he do that?"

 "Dawn . . . ." Buffy tried again, but Dawn still wasn't listening to her.

 "Have you ever had to do that -- kill your friends?"

 "Dawn, they weren't your friends, not any more. And yes,  I've had to kill vampires I knew. But they weren't  friends, they were demons! Vampires don't care about friendship, or family. They're only interested in one thing, and that's feeding. And if they kill you in the process, so be it."

 Dawn, still crying, allowed Buffy to put her arms around her and hold her close.

 After a minute or two, Buffy said, "Come on, Dawn, let's go home."

 Buffy was barely able to help Dawn to her feet, but the exertion made her so lightheaded she almost fell. Dawn scooped her up like a baby and started for home.

 "You don't have to carry me, you know," Buffy protested weakly.

 "I know." Dawn replied, but she carried her all the way back home.

 As they walked through the front door, Buffy asked Dawn to take her into the living room, back to the couch.

 "We need to talk," Buffy said to Dawn. Dawn nodded and sat down next to Buffy.

 "Still got that early class tomorrow," Willow told them. "So I'll see you guys in the morning."

 " 'Night, Will," Buffy said. "And -- Thank You!" she said, making a point of emphasizing the thanks.

 "Sure. No big," Willow answered, knowing how much what she had done meant to Buffy.

 "Yeah. Thanks," Dawn added.

 Willow smiled and nodded, then headed upstairs to bed.

 "So I guess the story about your big tests was a lie," Buffy finally said.

 "No! I really do have tests tomorrow. One in art class and one in P.E."

 Buffy, a little alarmed, said, "Dawn, with your strength and speed you really need to be careful!"

 "It's not that kind of test. We'll be going over the rules for Dodge Ball and then have a quiz on them. That's so dumb!  Can't you just see it? -- 'Rule Number One:  Dodge the ball!' "

 Buffy laughed along with Dawn. Then they got serious again.

 "I'm sorry I went out like that," Dawn confessed. "But after killing those two the night before, I thought it was going to be so easy. I never realized any of my friends could become vampires."

 Buffy gently ran her fingers through a lock of Dawn's hair.

 "That's the way life is, just when you think you have things figured out, it throws you a curve."

 "I guess so. Doesn't seem fair, though."

 Before Buffy could say anything, Dawn went on, "I just wanted to be special, like you are. And with all these powers, I felt special."

 "Dawn, there is no one in this whole world that is more special than you are. And whether you do or don't have Slayer strength doesn't make any difference. You're a part of me. I feel closer to you than I do anyone. Closer than to Dad, and even closer than I was to Mom."

 For a couple of minutes neither spoke.

 "Still not fair," Dawn said.

 "I know. I wish things were different, but . . .look, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

 Dawn nodded and started to get up. Before she could, Buffy put her arms around her neck to hug her.  After the embrace, Dawn started for the stairs.

 "Dawn," Buffy said.

 "I know --  you love me."

 "I really do."

 "And I love you, too. Good night."

 Buffy watched as Dawn bounded to the top of the stairs in two steps.

 "First thing tomorrow," Buffy said, closing her eyes as she laid her head against the back of the couch, "The  VERY  first thing tomorrow, I've GOT to find out how long blood cells live."

 

**The End**


End file.
